


La maledizione della collana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sofferente sposa [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku aiuta Chichi ad affrontare le sue paure.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeKtGPZ1M3U; 【夜明】愛して愛して愛して【ITALIAN VERSION】.Scritta per il p0rnfest:AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest:Dragon Ball, Chichi/Goku, "Non hai mai capito niente, comunque"
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sofferente sposa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605361
Kudos: 2





	La maledizione della collana

La maledizione della collana

Goku appoggiò una mano sullo stipite della porta e rabbrividì, vedendo Chichi seduta sul letto. La moglie era seduta davanti alla finestra e guardava fuori, i capelli mori sciolti e le mani strette al grembo.

\- È così pallida – pensò Son, raggiungendola.

Chichi rabbrividì, voltandosi, aveva le gote segnate da delle lacrime.

Son si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.

“Urca, che succede? Sei di nuovo incinta?” domandò.

\- Quando aspettava Gohan era contenta, ma mentre era incinta di Goten non faceva altro che piangere. Forse è lo stesso motivo – pensò.

Chichi lo raggiunse con un pugno delicato alla spalla.

“No!” gridò disperata.

Goku fece un’espressione contrita, mentre si grattava la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Allora sei arrabbiata con me perché ho combattuto ultimamente? O perché il lavoro non va bene?” tentò.

Chichi negò vigorosamente, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

“Non capisci niente!” strillò. Si gettò nel letto, affondando il viso nel cuscino e gemette. “Non hai mai capito niente” piagnucolò.

Goku le posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla pallida, avvertendo una fitta all’altezza del cuore.

“Chichi, cosa c’è? Se non capisco, spiegamelo tu. Ti prego, non voglio che piangi” gemette.

Chichi si coricò a faccia in su, gli occhi arrossati e le lacrime che brillavano sul suo viso.

Il vento caldo che proveniva da fuori fece ondeggiare le tende bianche e sottili.

Goku notò una collana nera, decorata con una farfalla d’ossidiana nera e si grattò la guancia.

\- Ad istinto verrebbero in mente tante cose nere che conosco, come gli occhi di Vegeta. Però quell’oggetto non mi piace, ne percepisco provenire un’energia oscura, anche se non ha un ki. Mi ricorda i tanti occhi di un ragno affamato, occupato nella sua caccia – pensò.

Chichi ansimò, serrando gli occhi.

“Ultimamente… Gohan mi ha portato da uno psichiatra. Voleva sapere da dove derivavano i miei attacchi d’ira. Mi ha detto che se davvero fossi stata arrabbiata con te, non ti avrei giustificato sempre. Non ti avrei perdonato per le assenze così facilmente, non avrei reso gioioso il ricordo del nostro primo appuntamento o di quando ci siamo rincontrati al torneo, perché non erano momenti convenzionalmente belli.

Non avrei inventato scuse come l’essere teppisti o altro”. Deglutì a vuoto e gli mostrò bene la collana che teneva tra le dita. “Mi sono ricordata cosa mi faceva tanto soffrire. Io non voglio fare la fine di mia madre”.

Goku afferrò la collana con un gesto secco e la guardò con astio.

“Questa era sua?” domandò.

Chichi annuì. “La portava sempre anche se le lasciava dei segni sul collo. Lei era così bella e questa è l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta. Mio padre ha sofferto tanto quando è morta”.

Goku si stese accanto a lei, con un’espressione seria.

“Dopo la sua morte è iniziata la maledizione degli incendi, l’ira degli dei, del mondo dei morti e l’abbandono della fenice?” domandò.

Chichi rispose: “Lei si è suicidata”.

Goku lasciò cadere la collana sul letto e la issò, facendosela sedere sulle ginocchia.

“Tu sei forte”. Le accarezzò il viso, passandole il pollice sulle gote. “Tra noi due sei tu quella forte spiritualmente. Io, è vero, non capisco molto, ma una cosa l’ho compresa. Secondo me quella collana è cattiva, possessiva, lei ha debilitato tua madre”.

Chichi fece un sorriso storto.

\- Mia madre era una bella principessa rinchiusa in una torre, mai apprezzata. Il cui marito assente trascurava per andare a combattere. Che differenza c’è tra noi?

Se anche la collana fosse incantata, cosa mi proteggerebbe dal suo maleficio? – si domandò.

“Chichi, tu hai un cuore puro. La nuvola speedy faceva salire anche te. Tu puoi distruggere quell’oggetto maledetto e vendicare la tua mamma” disse Goku.

Chichi lo guardò confusa, domandando: “Come?”.

Goku le rispose: “Concentra il tuo ki”. Le abbassò le palpebre. “Tieni gli occhi chiusi, tu hai una forza vitale maggiore rispetto a quello che pensi”.

Chichi obbedì, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, mentre sentiva le mani bollenti del marito sul suo corpo. Una sfera d’energia comparve tra le sue dita, brillava di bianco.

Goku recuperò la collana e la gettò dentro, quest’ultima venne ridotta in polvere dal ki della moglie.

“Ecco fatto” disse.

Chichi aprì gli occhi e lanciò uno strillò, abbracciò Son con trasporto.

“Ci sono riuscita! Ho anche io un po’ di poteri! Adesso potrò imparare a volare da sola” mormorò.

Goku ghignò.

“Urca, stavolta sei tu che non hai capito niente, comunque. Li hai sempre avuto! Fai un sacco paura quando vuoi”.

Chichi lo baciò con foga, stringendolo.

\- Per quanto sia una favola, per quanto probabilmente mia madre è solo morta di dolore, voglio crederci – pensò.

Goku arrossì, ridacchiando le abbassò una spallina del vestito e le baciò la spalla. I capelli mori di lei gli solleticarono il naso e lui vi passò sotto l’indice.

Chichi gli sorrise. Si rizzò seduta e gli spinse le spalle, facendolo stendere sul letto. Si sfilò il vestito e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Quando ho ricordato perché da bambina avevo paura di tutto e sono scappata da palazzo, con un laser e una lama, ho pensato che tutta la mia vita mi stesse cadendo addosso. Sentivo voci oscure dappertutto.

Anche all’epoca, mi ripetevano che gli uomini volevano soltanto violentarmi”.

Goku corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

\- Niente, adesso non capisco di nuovo, ma sarà meglio ascoltarla lo stesso. Sembra importante -.

“Tu, invece, eri così ingenuo. Quando abbiamo concepito Gohan è stato un disastro e con Goten ci siamo riusciti perché quando passi tutto il tempo da supersaiyan sei un po’ più adulto.

Questa volta voglio spiegarti come si fa e farlo come si deve” disse Chichi. Gli slacciò la cintura blu dei pantaloni, Goku deglutì rumorosamente.

“Se non capissi?” domandò.

“Se io posso combattere, tu puoi imparare ad essere un umano quasi normale e civile” rispose Chichi. Gli sfilò gli stivali e gli abbassò i pantaloni.

Goku avvertì delle vampate di calore coglierlo, si sfilò la parte di sopra della tuta arancione e la maglia blu.

“Chichi… pensi che anche a me torneranno i ricordi se m’impegno? Ricorderò quello di cui mi parlava Radish e i miei genitori nonostante la botta in testa?” chiese.

Chichi si sistemò una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, rispondendogli: “Sì e resterai il saiyan cresciuto sulla Terra. Ti accetterai, ma non diventerai il mostro che tutti temono”.

\- … Ed io prometto che cercherò d’imparare ad accettarti di più - giurò. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò dei delicati baci sui pettorali, Goku ridacchiò sentendo il solletico.

Le accarezzò la guancia e le passò l’indice tra i morbidi capelli mori.

“Ti senti triste perché ti tengo lontana dal tuo popolo, principessa?” le chiese.

Chichi gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra, mentre si spogliava.

“No, con te non mi annoio mai e con i nostri figli sono felice. Ora so che non mi abbandonerai… e in caso…”. Fece un sorrisetto furbo. “Bulma ha il numero di Beerusama ed io sto imparando le sue ricette preferite. Potrei chiedere al dio della distruzione di andarti a riprendere per me”. Gli fece l’occhiolino, ridacchiando.

Goku gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Ora inizio ad essere geloso di questo dottore” borbottò. “Ti sta dando sicurezza e ti rende ancora più bella. Non voglio che ti corteggi lui”.

Chichi gli ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra.

“L’incantesimo lo hai rotto tu” soffiò.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, sorridendo solare, dicendole: “Allora è perché si è rotta la maledizione della collana! Faceva effetto anche su di te”.

Chichi gli prese la mano e l’aiutò ad accarezzarla, Goku ebbe un fremito mentre le toccava i glutei.

\- Ecco, ci risiamo. Mi sento umidiccio. Sudo come durante un combattimento, ma la gola mi diventa secca e la lingua si attacca al palato. Non riesco a parlare e là sotto si smuove e gonfia tutto – rifletté Goku. Guardò i seni di lei e si leccò le labbra. – Baciarla mi piace, ma in pubblico m’imbarazzo. Quando siamo soli amo giocherellare con i suoi seni. Sono morbidi e profumati come un dolce, poi lei fa dei versi adorabili mentre li mordicchio.

Però il resto mi confonde. Mi agito! -.

Chichi lo aiutò ad entrare dentro di lei con un dito, Goku s’irrigidì vedendola sussultare.

“Mi piace… sereno…” lo rassicurò Chichi.

\- Ha le guance come ciliegie e sorride. Sembra più giovane, ed è così bella – pensò Goku. Iniziò a muovere il dito a tentoni.

“Rilassati. Dev’essere piacevole anche per te… _mnh_ … ecco, lì sì…” sussurrò Chichi. Le labbra piene e rosse.

Tornò ad accarezzare il petto di lui.

Goku assunse un’espressione spavalda, aggiunse un secondo dito e la vide contrarsi desiderosa.

\- Ok, ci sono, è come una tecnica! Ci sto prendendo gusto – pensò. Proseguì sentendola sempre più umida e morbida, allargandola.

“Qui dentro è caldo” mormorò.

Chichi gli sfilò le dita e gl’indicò il membro, Goku arrossì vistosamente, fissando la maniglia della porta.

“Cosa c’è? Sì sincero” disse lei, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Poi mi viene una strana foga, quasi una rabbia. Però non ho il cuore sereno come quando mi trasformo. Poi tu gridi e piangi, quindi ti faccio male. Poi mi viene una strana risata mentre mi graffi e sembra una scimmia…” biascicò Goku.

Chichi lo guardò negli occhi, dicendogli: “Credo sia il tuo lato saiyan”.

\- La sua parte inconscia è un ottimo amante, devo dire. Animalesco e forte, lo ammetto – pensò. “Se lo reprimi, starai male”.

“Io voglio vederti sorridere” borbottò Goku.

Chichi rispose: “Ti giuro che mi piacerà e sorriderò”.

Goku deglutì ed iniziò ad entrare dentro di lei, Chichi lo guidò.

\- Devo fare in modo che non perda il controllo di sé – pensò lei. “Guardami… Gu-ah-guardami… sorrido…” gli disse, dando lei il ritmo col bacino.

Goku le andò dietro, l’eccitazione gli annebbiava la vista.

\- Sorride – pensò. Diede man mano delle spinte più forti, Chichi trasformava le grida di piacere in risate solari.

Son distese i muscoli, rilassandosi e venne dentro di lei. Chichi raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, lo fece scivolare fuori di lei e si stese su di lui. Allungò la mano recuperando un bastoncino dal comodino e lo usò per raccogliersi i capelli.

“Niente male” biascicò. Alzò lo sguardo, notando che Goku si era addormentato con un sorriso infantile sul volto.

\- Forse si è rotta davvero una maledizione, oggi – pensò Chichi.


End file.
